


; until we die.

by aesnime



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: :, Absent Characters, Age Difference, Alexithymia, Angst and Tragedy, Anosognosia, Attempted Murder, Bruises, Choking, Desire, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Father/Son Incest, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Incest, Infatuation, Light BDSM, Living Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mania, Marking, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Twisted, Underage Sex, Unrequited Lust, Watching Someone Sleep, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesnime/pseuds/aesnime
Summary: After the death of Himawari, Hinata went into a spiral of depression that was suffocating her whole.  Many attempts to keep her happy failed on Naruto's side, eventually, she took her own life.  With only his son left, he made it his goal to love and care for him endlessly.  Sadly as Boruto got older he became more and more attached to Naruto, that when Naruto started distancing himself as Boruto aged, Boruto went a bit mad.( this fanfiction is for user 18+, you have been advised. )
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	; until we die.

**Author's Note:**

> A note before starting,  
> hello, I am so excited to join this fandom on here.  
> Though I come with a twisted and dark fanfic, I hope  
> you can still enjoy it nonetheless! I have been into anime  
> for around eight years, Naruto being one of my first few  
> main animes! I never thought about this ship until I read  
> a dj on myreadingmanga, so blame them for this fic haha!
> 
> warnings before beginning:
> 
> (1) Naruto is about thirty in this, while Buroto is about seventeen.  
> (2) Buroto is a very mentally disturbed character in this, suffering from  
> many mental illnesses. | he suffers from Alexithymia, Anosognosia,  
> Anxiety & a hint of psychopathic tendencies.  
> (3) Naruto will later show signs of Stockholm Syndrom  
> due to his need for family, it's very expected in that aspect.  
> (4) Since Buroto is underage, all sexual acts are noted. | Oral sex,  
> Anal sex, Foreplay, Rape esc, Masturbation, & Making out.  
> (5) Himawari died from complications at birth, Hinata shortly took  
> her life only half a year later.  
> (6) Rape/Dub-Con elements.  
> (7) This is an incestial fic.  
> (8) This fanfic is very triggering, for reasons noted, please  
> do not leave hateful comments knowing the contents of this fic,  
> thank you. 
> 
> Without further ado - until we die :

* * *

**"Don't push me away.., please."**

**"Trust me, you'd want me to push you away."**

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk, flipping through paperwork that deemed his attention. The night was getting darker and darker, the air was getting colder, winter was just around the corner. If it weren't for the long white overcoat he wore regularly, he'd have already frozen to death. The room was lit warmly, he was going to leave the Hokage office much earlier than he wanted but he really couldn't bring himself to leave back home. Not since Boruto's change in attitude, Naruto felt his eyes fall lightly to look at his wrapped up arm.., slowly leaning his head into it. For weeks Boruto has been distant, almost non-existent in their household. The last time the two of them had a meal together was almost six months ago, but even then things felt off. Naruto sighed recalling the atmosphere, Boruto wouldn't even answer to him anymore, lately, he'd go on task but never on Naruto's account. Naruto thought it was due to the fact he was going through hormonal changes and had a crabby fix on jamming himself to better himself, but that slowly vanished when Sasuke had told Naruto that Boruto wasn't putting his all into it.

This made for Naruto's concern to become more erratic, never did he think his son would fall behind.., nor did he think his son would blatantly ignore him. Naruto felt his eyes become droopy, and his chest fall softly, gosh he was becoming rather tired. These thoughts weren't helping, they just exhausted him trying to figure out the cause. "Ahnn," Naruto let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes, his complexion was getting fairer these days due to the weather so just that rub left red skin behind. Naruto lifted his head from his bandaged hand to look out the window, for a second he thought his eyes deceived him, but nope.., it was snowing! Naruto jumped up from his desk, a few papers sprawling about from the movement. He pushed the chair away making his way out of the room, 'It's been so long since it's snowed, Boruto will love this!' Naruto beamed making his way out of the Academy. 

Not even minutes passed till he stopped himself, snow plastering his skin and clothes. He let his head fall back, the cold air intoxicating and harsh, it surrounded his body whole. Naruto took in a deep breath of crispy ice cold air, the feeling sending a few shivers down his body. It was quickly turning into a snowstorm by the second, people were not roaming the streets it was rather quiet. Naruto looked back down from the sky to suddenly be met with two eyes staring at him, startled Naruto took a step back before realizing the eyes to be of his son. "What.., Boruto? What are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned, Boruto kept his gaze strong on his father before averting it to look at the side. Naruto felt his stomach become uneasy and his heart drop slightly, there it was, he was ignored again. Naruto's eyes lowered momentarily before he gained his composer again, "Well.., whatever the reason, we should hurry home yeah?" Naruto let out a soft voice, a little laugh coated his sentence light-heartily. 

Boruto simply turned around without replying, heading in the way of their home. Naruto shocked for a second wanted to call out for him to wait, but just ended up following behind him. The snow was gathering at their feet slowly, but the winds were getting stronger. Naruto felt his body become covered in goosebumps, his light over wear was not doing him justice anymore. Concerned for Boruto's warmth, Naruto looked to see what exactly he was wearing. He had a rather thin black coat on with white stripes, nothing more, nothing less. Naruto scratched his head in thought, 'Should I offer him my overcoat?' Naruto smiled at the thought of his son in his overcoat. He slowly caught up to Boruto's side, looking to the side of him, their height wasn't too much off surprisingly.. Boruto was maybe two inches taller than Naruto actually, which kind of stunted Naruto's prideful figure. 

"Hey, uh, would you like my overcoat?" Naruto asked, he was already taking it off but stopped when he was given no reply. Naruto swallowed anxiously, Boruto just kept his gaze straight ahead, not paying the poor man any attention. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, they took a sharp turn down an alleyway, the snow still coating their bodies. "I don't mind lending it to you, it's really warm!" Naruto tried a more positive move, this time tapping Boruto's shoulder, this caused the kid to quickly dart his eyes directly into Naruto's blue orbs. Naruto felt a sudden nervousness, they had stopped moving as well. "S-Sorry.., I just-" Naruto spoke awkwardly, his hand still sticking to his son's shoulder. As Naruto was trying to think of something fatherly to say Boruto kept his gaze on his features, he noticed his father's eyes had become almost reddish..? 'Had he been crying?' Boruto thought, he let his eyes then follow down his face to where his hand was on his shoulder. 

Naruto gulped as he noticed he really had no excuse for bothering him, he honestly just wanted his attention. "Take your hand off." Boruto finally spoke, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to see Boruto staring at his hand. Naruto whipped his hand off of him, holding it tightly with his other one covered in bandages. "Sorry.., I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Naruto could feel sweat bead on his forehead, Boruto stayed quiet for a moment before making an unexpected move. Boruto's slender fingers slowly reached towards Naruto's left eye, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt his sons fingers slowly glaze over his left eye. "Uh.." Naruto let out an almost inaudible sound, Boruto rubbed at his eyes, causing it to get even redder. Naruto clenched his left eye shut confused, "Boruto?" He called out under his breath causing Boruto to look away from his eye down to his lips that called out to him. 

Naruto didn't really understand the sudden attention he was getting, but it was the most he's gotten in a while it almost felt like too much. 'Was there something on my eye?' Naruto tried to think, but there was no obvious need to touch him. Boruto watched as Naruto got flustered, if it weren't for the weather keeping him cold he would have grinned at the fact. "Were you crying?" Boruto asked, finally. Naruto felt taken aback by the comment, he hadn't cried in a bit, why the sudden question? Naruto shook his head, Boruto stared at him for a few seconds before dragging his finger off of his eye. Naruto slowly opened his left eye, it felt warm and fuzzy causing him to wipe at it. Boruto lowered his eyes once he did, almost upset at the movement..? Before Naruto could question him anymore, Boruto began walking again. Naruto once again was caught in mere confusion as he followed behind his son.

Once they made it into their home Boruto rushed upstairs, Naruto sighed locking their door and making his way to the kitchen. Many questions filled his head, 'why was Boruto outside and at the academy? Why did it feel like he was waiting for him? Why did he ask if he was crying? And why did he touch him out of nowhere?' Naruto tsked siting himself on top of a countertop, he lifted his hand to feel at his eye, nothing felt abnormal? Naruto shook his head of his thoughts, it was pointless trying to figure out his son nowadays. He hopped off the countertop to start up a meal for the two of them, even though Boruto wasn't likely to eat with him. Boruto sat in his bed, staring down at his hand blankly. The warmth of his father's skin sticking to his cold fingers, he twitched remembering the feeling of his skin flushing under his touch. He hastily squeezed his hand tight, his eyes becoming darker. 'I looked stupid, assuming he had been crying and touching him.., fuck.' Boruto bit his lip roughly, causing it to prickle up and bleed. 

The hot blood ran down his chin, Boruto covered his mouth lazily, standing up to make his way into the hallway bathroom. Once inside he found himself staring into the mirror, his hand tainted with his blood. The slit in his lip wasn't very big, but it was one of those small cuts that always seem to pour out blood. "Shit..," Boruto hissed, turning on the faucet to wash it off. The cold water damped his hair and some of his shirt, he pushed his head back up to see the blood not stopping to any avail. He turned around to turn on the shower, he didn't even care if it was hot or cold he just threw his clothes off and made his way into the stream of water. Thankfully it was on a warm setting, Boruto sighed as he let his body slid to sit down. He looked back at his hand, the feeling of his father washing away.., for some reason that triggered him. The blood on his lip was not helping, every time blood was drip down on his skin he couldn't help but succumb to dark thoughts.

Naruto finished up a quick meal of miso soup, though Hinata was better at cooking he quickly tried his best once she passed to better his talents. He felt himself become warm from the sudden flashbacks of his wife, her beautiful long fingers that served him the most delicious home-cooked meals.., her perfect set of teeth that gave him the softest smile reassuring him of happiness. Naruto recalled a few memories as he poured the soups into two bowels, wishing he could pour it into four. A feeling of sadness struck him, but he couldn't let himself cry, he promised to be strong, to himself and to his late wife. Once he was done with pouring the bowels he set them back on the countertop, 'Should I call out for him.., or get him..' Naruto pondered, but he already was moving to get him. He made his way up the stairs, stopping at the top to see Boruto's door open. 

Naruto slowly made his way to the room, peeking inside before hearing the shower. Naruto sighed closing the door and turning to knock on the bathroom one, the sound of the shower suddenly ceased and footsteps could be heard stomping towards the door. Naruto felt his body tense up from the sound of heavy footsteps, 'was now a bad time?' Naruto held his breath as the door opened. Boruto opened the door with only a towel loosely hanging around his torso, his wet hair dangled around his features nearly covering his eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but covered it embarrassed, he didn't intend for Boruto to open the door just like that. Boruto tilted his head and let it hit the side of the door frame, he then trailed his eyes down Naruto's body back up to his startled face. It was almost like Boruto was telling him to 'speak' without saying anything, Naruto swallowed once again awkwardly. 

"Uh, dinners done.., I thought I'd let you know, I'm sorry for disturbing you-" Naruto stopped speaking when he saw blood bead at a cut on Boruto's lip, his fatherly instincts kicking in. His hand flailed to his son's lip, covering it with his thumb, Boruto's eyes slightly widened as his eyebrows lifted. "A-are you okay? How did you get hurt?" Naruto asked concerned, his clothes were slightly getting wet from the water dripping from Boruto's body. The white shirt he usually used as an overcoat becoming translucent, showing his black shirt underneath. Boruto lifted his hand to grab at Naruto's, his other hand linking behind Naruto's back. Naruto gasped as he was pulled closer to Boruto, their bodies nearly smashing together from the force Boruto put into it. "Um..," Naruto exclaimed, his chest fell up and down rapidly, his face was pushed into Boruto's shoulder from the sudden movement. "Do you want to comfort me?" Boruto asked, looking down Naruto's body as he was practically laying against him, Naruto's other hand grasped onto the other side of the door frame. 

Naruto felt flustered, well yes he did, but not while Boruto was naked..! "Y-yeah.., but-" Naruto tried to push himself back off of him by using his force against the door frame, Boruto didn't budge though. "I'll let you, so comfort me the way I'd like, okay?" Boruto spoke lowly, his eyes trained on Naruto's back, he could see all the way down the backside of him like this. Naruto could feel his insides twist into discomfort, he really did feel concerned and want to comfort him.., but he felt a weird aura emitting from his son. "Okay, but..-" Naruto could never finish his sentence, Boruto took that hand the held Naruto's hand, pulling it up more to lick at the blood on it. Naruto shook, his eyes scanning for something, yet nothing, just utterly shocked. "You got dirty because of me, I can help clean you up," Boruto spoke, his eyes steady for Naruto's reaction. Naruto could feel his hand heat up where he was licked, and it made him feel even more discomfort. "T-That's, fine.., I'm okay." Naruto stuttered.

Boruto frowned, he slowly let the hand on Naruto's back get lower and lower making Naruto's gut drop lower and lower. "Hey..," Naruto whispered, Boruto made his way under the long shirt Naruto wore, his cold fingers sliding down to were Naruto's pant line was. Naruto tensed up confused, was he being teased for overstepping his bounds? Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Boruto pulled at his pant line, exposing the inside of his pants. Boruto stared blankly down his backside to his exposed area, his underwear was tight-fitted causing for the outline of his ass to be more prominent. Boruto felt his eyes getting even lower, to then be looking down at Naruto's head that was forcefully pushed on his shoulder. "Kiss it better." Naruto's eyes burst open, shock trailing down his face. 'K-k-kiss is better..?' Naruto thought he hadn't kissed Boruto on the lips since he was six, that would be weird, but fuck whatever was happening right this second felt off. 

Naruto lifted his head but quickly regretted it because he was now face to face only centimeters away from his son's face, Boruto stared down at him. "Where..?" Naruto asked, though it was obvious, Boruto lifted Naruto's hand to tap at his lower lip. "Here." Boruto's other hand was still prodding at his pant line, this felt like some sort of test. Naruto averted his eyes, "You aren't a kid anymore.., I can-" Naruto was cut off by a sudden pull at his underwear. His eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes as he gawked back up at his son, "If that's true why do you keep pestering me? Every day, always trying to act like an annoying father." Boruto's comment made Naruto wince, it quickly made his eyes well up with tears. "I'm not acting.., I don't mean to be annoying.." Naruto fumbled to move away from him, his discomfort had reached its max. Boruto tsked pushing Naruto away, Naruto's back hit the wall harshly his stomach hacking up a cough. Boruto fixed his towel before moving his hair out of his face, looking down at his father. 

Naruto whipped his hand to hold onto his stomach, pain executing into his body. "If you don't want to act like my father completely, then piss off." Boruto turned to go back into the bathroom but Naruto grabbed at his towel, Boruto widened his eyes grasping at his towel and yanking away. Without thought, he kicked Naruto in the stomach, Naruto dropped to the ground his hand letting go of his son. Boruto stared down at him, a bit shocked. "Don't push me away.., please.." Naruto panted, pushing both his hands into the hardwood he could feel tears bead at the side of his eyes. Boruto looked away for a second rubbing at his head, before bending down in front of Naruto staring down at him nonchalantly. "Trust me, you'd want me to push you away." Naruto looked up at him shaking his head, desperate to disagree. "You're wrong..!" Naruto tried to get closer but stopped when Boruto looked at him almost eerily, Boruto took his free hand and traced it over Naruto's eyes. "You're about to cry, aren't you?" Boruto asked, Naruto didn't move, he kept his mouth shut. 

Boruto glared, "I barely touch you, I barely speak to you, and you want to cry?" Naruto shook his head again, it felt like his actions were being twisted. "That's not true.." Naruto huffed, Boruto sighed pulling away, Naruto didn't know what to do. The most he had spoken to Boruto was now and yet he seemed to fuck it up, what was he supposed to do? Actually, kiss him? He was nearly an adult.., Boruto began to get up but Naruto clung his hands around his neck pulling him back down. "I'll do it, I'll do it, please.., just will you talk to me." Naruto was almost whining, Boruto gulped discreetly, nodding back at him. "It hurts here right." Naruto let his hand rub softly at the cut, Boruto nodded again, "Yeah..". Naruto swallowed before leaning closer, he stopped for a second before pushing his lips against the cut ever so softly. He tried his best to get only the lower lip where it was cut, his own bottom lip touched Boruto's chin, Boruto's eyebrows lifted and his eyes analyzed Naruto. Naruto was still clinging to him, as Boruto finally lifted his one hand off his head and to Narutos, his other hand wrapping around his back. Naruto's eyes clenched shut, this was long enough for a comfort kiss. 

He went to back away but the hand on his head gripped at his hair telling him 'no', Naruto's eyes shot open shocked. His hands that clung to Boruto were now pushing at him, Boruto moved in, his lips smothering Naruto's, it was now brought into an actual kiss. Naruto gasped, he couldn't move. Boruto picked up the pace by opening his mouth, Naruto glued his lips closed as a tongue prodded in between his lips. Naruto shook his head, Boruto glared taking the hand on his back to his throat. Naruto felt his oxygen get cut short, his eye finally letting out a tear. Boruto gripped tightly on both parts, his hair, and neck while still trying to force a tongue into the kiss. Naruto felt his body become fuzzy and his head get light, he without thought let his mouth gap open for air. Boruto took the chance and stuck his tongue inside, groaning from the feeling. He explored his father's mouth greedily, Naruto was on the brink of passing out, his hands stopping their fight. Boruto licked at his insides before pulling back when he noticed Naruto going limp, he pulled his hand away, Naruto sprung back to life gasping for air as his hands gripped back onto his son.

"Breathe." Boruto panted as well, Naruto looked up at him, the taste of blood lingering in his mouth. "T-That.., wasn't.., okay..-" Naruto went to rub his mouth, but Boruto glared grabbing it. "You agreed, don't act innocent," Boruto spoke harshly looking back at his lips, he bent in again causing Naruto to tense up and pull away till he hit the wall. "No.. No more." Boruto let go of his hand, "It still hurts." Boruto got closer, "One more and that's it, I promise." Naruto shook his head. Boruto bit at his lip again, the cut splitting open more, Naruto widened his eyes his hands grabbing Boruto's face. "Stop it!" Naruto yelled, Boruto pushed Naruto to the wall his lips smashing onto Naruto's. Blood mixing into it, Naruto clenched his eyes as Boruto pushed his legs in between Naruto's. Boruto opened his mouth again, his tongue sliding around Naruto's lips, Naruto really didn't want to make the kiss intimate but he feared anymore rejection. Naruto opened his mouth barely, but just that made Boruto completely close the gap, his tongue bonding with Naruto's, salvia producing down their mouths. "Good," Boruto said into the kiss, Naruto gasped as his hands hit each side of Naruto onto the wall. 

He intertwined their tongues, pushing his knee against his father's groin, Naruto's hands gripped at his own shirt. The kiss just kept going, it was hitting the two-minute mark, and Boruto still wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Boruto's hand-dipped from the wall to slid up Naruto's shirt, his cold and wet hand trailing up his torso. Naruto panted trying to wiggle his body to show his discomfort, but alas he didn't stop. Naruto panicked when his nipple was being tugged at, his mouth pooling with salvia as a consistent tongue played inside his mouth. "Boruto..-" Naruto spoke between broken kisses, Boruto opened his eyes to look down at his squirming father. Boruto took his other hand to hold onto his towel, it was nearly falling off. He broke the kiss, a string of salvia breaking as he pulled away. Naruto panted before opening his eyes, a hand still twisting at his nipple. "A-are you do-" Naruto went to speak but was shocked when a kiss was placed on his neck, Naruto's hands went straight to Boruto's hair to pull him away. "Stop.." Naruto clammed up, this felt so utterly wrong, this was no comfort kiss. Boruto inched even closer if possible, his hand swiping from one nipple to the other while his mouth sucked at the flesh of Naruto's neck. 

"Boruto, enough..!" Naruto yelped when he felt teeth sink at his flesh, gnawing at his skin in an attempt to break the skin. Boruto growled in response, his other hand flying to cover Naruto's mouth. Naruto furrowed his brows startled, shaking his head and body. Boruto bit so hard he could feel one tooth sink into the skin, satisfied he pulled harder at a nipple making Naruto nearly spazz out. Boruto pulled up a bit to see his father bound a blood wound with him, a grin carving into his lips. Naruto let out tears in pain, this caught Boruto's attention at the wetness of them danced on his hand that was covering his father's mouth. Boruto finally pulled his hand from under Naruto's shirt and let his other one drop from his mouth, Naruto pushed at his son, causing Boruto to fall back on his butt. "You went too far!" Naruto panted, he looked like a rightful mess. His clothes were disheveled and damp, his neck bruised and bleeding while his lips plumped up with a reddish undertone. Boruto lifted his eyebrows not really listening, his eyes scanning his father's appearance. 

Naruto felt his skin flush up, he felt exposed, violated, and twisted up. Boruto finally looked him in the eyes, standing up just to look down on him. "I only got comfort from my father, nothing more." Boruto's words seemed to settle in Naruto's stomach uncomfortably, Naruto went to stand up as well but his legs felt wobbly. Boruto lent a hand for him to grab, Naruto averted his eyes before taking it. Boruto pulled him up, looking at the bite mark that produced blood. "You should get a bandage for that." Naruto flustered covered his nape, before turning to the stairs, "You shouldn't bite me like a dog!" Naruto retorted. Boruto blankly looked to the side, not understanding. "I only did what seemed fitting." Naruto turned his head to look at his son confused, he brought his hands up to his body motion all around him. "And is this fitting?!" Naruto spat back, Boruto lifted his brows again, gazing down his father's body before landing back at his eyes, "Very.". 

Naruto nearly choked at the comment, it felt intrusive. "If you are feeling better please come eat." Naruto avoided his eyes, Boruto sighed turning around, "No, I'm not hungry anymore." Naruto blushed, feeling ashamed for some reason, "Well, I'm sorry I made you lose your appetite..!" Naruto went to walk down the stairs. Boruto turned to look at him, "Quiet the opposite, dad." Naruto turned his head to look back up, did he say something? But when he did Boruto was already inside his room, Naruto hissed stomping downstairs. What was his sick deal? How much was he going to torture him like that, Naruto fumed as he took his son's miso soup and ate it angirly. Choking a bit at the fact it had gone cold, it itched his bruised throat. Naruto put it down and went to hold his neck, blood dripped onto his hand. "Ouch.." Naruto winced, he went to a downstairs bathroom pulling out bandages, the same as the one on his hand. He loosely pulled a bandage strip around his neck a couple of times before tucking it in, looking in the mirror he looked like he really had been crying for a while. 

He traced his plumped up lips, glaring at himself in the mirror. He turned on the faucet and grabbed a toothbrush, quickly brushing his teeth and lips. Once he felt satisfied he went back into the kitchen, looking at his son's empty bowel he frowned, grabbing a container and filling it with his own bowel. He put Boruto's name on the sie of it before putting it in the fridge, "You better not put my meals to waste" Naruto whispered. Though he felt rather taken aback and startled, he couldn't help but blame himself that maybe he was the cause of that whole scenario. Slowly he made his way to the couch, laying down exhausted, he finally got to talk to his son.., Though not how he had aimed for, and he finally got to touch him. It was a comfort kiss in his son's eyes, it had to have been.. Naruto thought, turning on his side. 'He doesn't understand how that could scare me, he's just a kid..' Naruto tried to rationalize it, 'Yeah he's just my kid..' Naruto thought again closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was rushed, it's a shorter first chapter!  
> This chapter was to show the dynamics of the two,  
> if you enjoyed be free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
